It's a Party with Fred &George, What Can Go Wrong?
by whenjenn
Summary: When Arthur takes Molly to her birthday dinner, they leave Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione by themselves at the Burrow. Hermione is there. Nothing can go wrong with her there, right?


It's a Party with Fred and George, What Can Go Wrong?

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**_

_**Author's Note: Yeah, it's my first fic, and I did it in 10 minutes so yeah. I don't think it's anything special, but review please anyways!**_

The Weasley family sat in the living room enjoying each others company – George and Fred for once weren't cooking up any schemes. It was a peaceful time for once at the Burrow, just how Molly liked it; however, she knew that good things always had to end sometime. She just didn't know how dramatically quiet at the Burrow would end.

1 day later-

"Happy birthday, Darling!" exclaimed Arthur, "I've taken a break from work, and we're going to go visit that new French restaurant downtown. C'mon. We don't want to be late!"

As Molly, got ready she suddenly realized, _the twins are going to be left without supervision. Not a good idea at all. _When she voiced her thought to her husband, Arthur dismissed it with a wave and responded that Hermione was there. _True, that girl will never let anything get out of hand. I hope. _

Arthur and Molly went downstairs and saw Ginny sitting at the table eating dark chocolate with Hermione at the other eating milk chocolate; both reading the latest issue of Young Witches Update. She told both of them where her and her husband were going, and told Hermione to keep them out of trouble. With a swift nod from both girls, the two adults apparated with a pop.

As soon as the pop sounded, Ginny jumped to her feet and started to holler, "GUYS! Our parents left!"

Fred and George proceeded then to respond with, "PARTYYYYYYYYY!!!!! YEAH!" Ron and Harry came down the stairs and suspiciously glanced at the twins and cautiously asked them what type of party they had in mind.

"Simple. A party with butterbeer and firewhiskey! Whatelse?" Despite Hermione's warnings, the party planning started in full throttle. They decided to make it a small party, with the same number of girls as guys. Afterall, they only had one night.

Katie, Angelina, Neville, and Luna were the only ones that needed to be invited. As the invitations were sent out, Fred and George went out to buy the essentials. Katie arrived shortly after the invitation was sent, greeting everyone, but eyes searching for a certain twin. Angelina and Luna arrived split seconds after each other, with Neville clumsily apparating right before the twins got back from buying the drinks.

"Let's get the party started! Now, who wants to finish off a bottle of butterbeer or firewhiskey so we can play some Spin the Bottle?" the twins commented.

"But… we're underage!" stuttered Hermione.

"Awww, quit it with that bull, I wouldn't recall it being the first time you ever drank, Mione," teased Ginny, "and you had better not tell…"

At this, Hermione quieted down. Besides, it was true, she had drunk before, and there was a pretty handsome red head…

"The offer still stands! C'mon, who's the brave one today?" shouted Fred. Silence ensued until Harry finally broke it.

"Umm… well, since no one is offering to drink a bottle, I guess I'll…" Here Harry was cut off my Hermione.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE DOWN THAT WHOLE BOTTLE RIGHT AWAY!"

"Bloody hell Mione, I was just saying I guess I'll make a suggestion, mind you. Anyways, as I was saying, we could play I've Never first, and whoever loses first will be the bottle we use."

"That's a great idea Harry!" Ginny said as she felt the familiar tinge of red behind her cheek. She could not believe she just said that.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" said Katie who had remained quiet until now.

As they sat in a circle, it was obviously separated into two parts: the boys making a half circle, and the girls finishing it off. Ron feeling a surge or courage, volunteered to go first.

"I've never caught a snitch," he decided to say knowing full well at least Harry and Ginny would sip. He meant well, he didn't want a drunk best friend and little sister, but he did want the perfect couple together. He just couldn't see how they still weren't together yet. How blind were they?

Sure enough, Harry and Ginny both lifted the bottle to their mouths and took a sip, as did Fred, George, Katie, and Hermione.

"Whoa there, you've caught a snitch before Herms?" cried Ron out of disbelief. How could she have caught one but not him?

"Yeah, I used to play," was the short, brief answer she gave.

"Well, my turn. I've never worn girl's clothing before," stated Harry. He watched as all the girls sipped, but in awe as Ron, Fred, and George did too. "I don't even want to know why you guys drank…"

"NOT MY BLOODY FAULT! Look at the other redhead present," hissed Ron. When they were on their 3rd round, Ginny finally emptied out when most of the other people present aimed their "I've Never"s at her for her sake and their own. None of them wanted to see a Virginia Weasley that was sulking because one guy wouldn't go out with her.

"Spin the bottle time peoples! Angelina, you're first 'cuz you've got the least," acknowledged Fred. When she spun, who did it land on but George? Their kiss ended up to be the reason why both of them said,

"Not playing anymore!" As more people went, everyone seemed to land on the person they most wanted to be with. When it was finally only Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville left, Harry spun the bottle and who did it land on but Ginny. Their kiss was gentle and soft at first, but soon turned into one full of hunger and passion.

Neville turned to Luna and shrugged,

"I guess all them to get together. Oh well, we were already an item. C'mon we'll clean up this mess and make a little remedy for hangovers because Ginny isn't the umm in the best state of mind right now."

They did as Neville said, and left the potions nearby all the pairs.

Ginny woke up with a headache and managed to make out the ceiling of a dark blue room. _Dark blue?! Crap! Where am I?_ She looked around her and felt something around her waist and saw Harry. _Oh no, they were in his room, on his bed with just their shirts off. Thank goodness. OWWWW! MY HEAD!_

Harry woke up and saw Ginny half sitting half lying down next to him. _SHIT! What did he do?_ He reached for his glasses and found them with help of Ginny and saw a little flask filled with stuff to get rid of his horrible hangover. He drank some and then handed the flask to Ginny so she could finish it.

Both of them felt better in a jiffy, and Harry suddenly had he tiniest of a hunch.

"You charmed the bottle."

"Yeah, suppose so."

"Well then would you say it worked Miss Potter?" questioned Harry as he pulled Ginny into a long kiss.

"Suppose so."

That morning at the Burrow was uncannily…happy. Molly and Arthur were laughing, Fred and George had goofy smiles, Ron and Hermione had dreamy looks on them (could almost compare to Luna), and Ginny and Harry were glowing.

_Nah, I totally didn't have to worry about not being home. My children are responsible. Or at least Hermione is…_


End file.
